Summer Fun
by mandy14
Summary: It's one hundred years later and the Cullens with Bella still feeling like a newborn vamp. move back to Forks. It's the summer time so things should be really relaxing...if you're a human!Oh yea did I mention there's a lot of fun games going on too...


Summer Fun

**AN: This is after Bella is turned into a vampire, it's summer vacation and The Cullens and Bella have moved back to Forks in their old house. Also it is 100 years later. So any of Bella's old friends will be gone but that doesn't mean they don't have great great great great great etc. grand kids. ;) Any who on with the story.**

Chapter One: Changes and The Games Begin.

**Bella's POV**

It was so weird being back here after so long. Even after one hundred years it still felt like I never left this place.

I'd been a vampire for a long time now, but I still felt like a "newborn". My appearance hadn't actually changed much, other than my skin tone and flawless complexion. I guess you could say it was standard "uniform" for being a vampire. Though I wasn't as clumsy before I was still the biggest vampire klutz to exist. The gift I brought with me to my new life was I could shape shift into anything or anyone. But enough about that, it was the Summer Time and that meant time for one thing FUN! However, Alice had decided she should choose the first thing to do.

"Attention!" Alice sang out calling everyone to the living room.

Within a matter of seconds we were all sitting in a circle looking expectant, as usual whenever Alice called on us.

"It's the beginning of summer and we've returned to our favourite home. So I figured why not kick off this vacation by playing one of our favourite human games." An evil grin spread across Alice's face.

"Alice last time we played that we had to move somewhere else due to ultra humiliation!" Edward growled.

"What game?!" We were all annoyed that Ed knew but not us.

"Truth or Dare." Alice's smile only got wider.

Everyone in the room groaned and I buried my face in Edward's chest. I could feel him hold me tighter than normal.

"Alice, sweetie, how about a different game?" Jasper pleaded and we could tell what he was doing.

For a minute it seemed Alice was letting her guard down.

"Oh Jazzy, no matter how much you _try_ to make me feel sympathetic we're still playing." she giggled and clapped her hands, sitting down.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out and completely ignoring everyone else.

I shape shifted into a St. Bernard and growled at them. They broke apart both looking irritated. I returned back to my normal form and hid in Edward's arms for fear of Rosalie's wrath. Emmett just seemed bored now.

Alice coughed loudly and was getting impatient.

"Since Carlisle and Esme have gone furniture shopping they probably won't be back till late at night. Which means we can play with no limits and I have a new rule to add to the game as well." The glint in her eyes were dangerous.

"Just for fun we'll have a quick game to see who will get to go first. Whoever wins gets to choose the truth or dare for the loser!"

"Alice are you serious?" Edward shook his head with a mocking smile.

Alice crossed her arms but looked amused. "Come on everyone our game is happening outside!"

"Alright everybody I'm it." Alice announced after explaining that we'd be playing hide-and-go-seek.

I was really bad at this game and we weren't allowed to use any of our gifts. I wasn't allowed to turn into something else, Edward couldn't hide else where when he heard Alice's thoughts coming for him, Jasper couldn't either when he felt Alice. Also we couldn't choose the first place we thought of to hide cause Alice would see it coming.

Everyone spread out and she started counting back from 50. Alice was speaking at a human speed, so we were already at our hiding spots by thirty-nine. The anticipation of this always killed me. I think I must have been breathing too heavy, even though I didn't really need to, cause I felt Alice poke the top of my head and I sighed loudly getting up. However, I wasn't the loser this time, standing beside Alice was Jasper.

I followed along beside them as Alice found Rosalie, then Edward and finally Emmett.

"Well, well I wonder who my first victim is?" Emmett laugh a little to evilly.

"It's Jasper!" Alice squealed already knowing what was coming.

"I hope Jasper chooses Truth." Edward whispered only audible enough so I could here him because I was stand right beside him.

**I want you the readers! That's right you my faithful readers, to choose what Japer should do! SO… the first person to post a review and saying what they want Jasper to do gets to decide themselves. I'll be doing that at the end of every chapter, so if you don't get this one, try to be the first post for chappie two! Oh and one more thing… I want at least ten reviews so I can get motivated to write longer! :D Thanx! **

Mandy14


End file.
